


That Escalated Quickly

by ababadaboop



Series: That Escalated Quickly [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ababadaboop/pseuds/ababadaboop
Summary: Best friends, extrovert Mallorie and introvert Alex, play truth or dare. Things, well, escalate.





	That Escalated Quickly

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I developed these characters' personalities - truth or dare, and porn. This is also a rewrite of the original, edited to be... well, better.
> 
> (CNTW explanation in end notes for those who want to know)

“Alex,” Mal says, poking him in the arm with her foot.

“Hm,” he answers, mouth full of popcorn.

“Alex.”

“Yeah?”

“You wanna play truth or dare?”

“Ugh. Mal, truth or dare’s no fun with only two people.”

“What, you don’t think I can be fun?” she teases.

“That is not what I said, and you know it,” he replies. “After the movie.”

“Are you- you’ve seen this _how many_ times now?”

“You’re impatient.” He hands her the popcorn bowl. “Here. Eat, shut up, we’ll play in an hour.”

“See? You even know how-”

“Popcorn, Mallorie.”

“Truth or dare?” Mal asks as soon as the credits roll.

“Bite me,” Alex sasses, squawking when she playfully snaps at him.

“Come on, truth or dare?”

“Screw you. Truth.”

“Uh… have you ever had to hide a boner in class?”

He buries his face in his hands. “Oh my _god,_ Mal.”

“Have you?”

“I… hate you.”

Mal cackles. “I knew it! Was it that time Jordan wore that cutoff that didn’t even qualify as a shirt?”

“I hate you, _so_ much,” Alex laughs.

“Ha! I knew it.”

“Don’t tell anybody?”

“Pff. No worries. Your turn, ask me.”

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare, and you know it.”

“Stick your ass out the window.”

“You’re lame.”

“Okay, dare or truth?”

“Truth.”

“God, you’re boring,” Mal teases. “Okay, uh, have you ever made out with someone?”

_“You’re_ boring. I tell you everything, Mal, you’d know if I had.”

“Wait, for real?”

“Yes, for real!”

“Ever wanted to?”

“Have you met me?” Alex says in lieu of an actual answer. “You only get one question, shut up.”

She smacks his shoulder. He shoves her back. “Truth or dare?” He asks.

“Mm… let’s go with truth. You got anything interesting?”

_“You_ ever had to hide a boner in class?”

“You’re an asshole and I hate you because I have,” Mal pouts.

“No shit!”

“Yes shit! Asshole,” she jokes.

“Wait, was it the Jordan incident?”

“Yeah.”

“Holy shit!”

“We have good taste,” Mal observes, holding up her palm. Alex high-fives her. “Now, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Have you ever _wanted_ _to_ make out with someone?”

“Oh my god, you wasted a question on that?” he laughs. “Of course I have, I’m not _dead.”_

“Ooh, who?”

“One question!” Alex exclaims, whacking her arm again. She screeches in mock indignation and tackles him sideways onto the couch cushions.

“Aaagh! No, nonono- _AH!”_ he shrieks as Mal digs her fingers into his ribs. “Oh god, mercy, mercy, mercy- oh, thank fuck.” He giggles, then sighs. “Get offa me, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Do a handstand?”

“You suck,” Mal says without any venom. “Help me?”

“It’s your dare!”

“Fuck you!” she says, sliding off the couch and planting her hands on the floor. It takes her five or six tries to actually hold it for any amount of time. She tumbles out of it and climbs back up on the couch. “Anyways, you’re an asshole and I hate you, truth or dare?”

“Dare. You can’t get me, I know what you were gonna ask.”

“Dumbass. Dare you to pick truth next time.”

“Fuck!” Alex curses, laughing.

“Yeah, that was too easy,” Mal grins back. “C’mon, I thought you were smarter than this.”

“Eat my sixth toe,” he fires. (He doesn’t have one, but he’s learned if he says “eat my [something that actually exists],” she’ll bite it.) “Truth or dare?”

Mal flips around so her knees are hooked over the arm of the couch and looks at Alex upside down. “Truth.”

“Have _you_ ever kissed someone?”

“‘I tell you everything,’” she mimics.

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah. I just haven’t found someone who wants to kiss me yet,” she deflects.

Alex snorts. “Yeah, bullshit.” He leans against the other arm of the couch, legs crossed.

“Truth or dare, nerd?”

“Truth, and I still hate you for doing that,” he smiles.

“Who did you want to make out with?” Mal wonders.

Alex’s expression doesn’t change, but his cheeks darken.

“Oooh, you’re embarrassed,” she teases. “C’mon, who? Won’t judge, promise. Jordan?”

“Well, maybe a couple times.”

“Oh, you’re being difficult. Twenty questions, I can do this.” She claps her hands. “Um… Danny? Taylor? Alicia?”

“Technically, yes to all.”

“Still not it, got it.”

She throws out a few more names, with Alex answering vaguely to all of them, then huffs. “Okay, I love you, but out with it, come on!”

Alex goes the color of a strawberry again. “Ugh. Fuck truth or dare,” he mumbles to himself. “Uh. You?”

“Me,” Mal says. Then, “wait, me what? Oh, holy shit,” all in the same breath.

“Yeah,” Alex says quietly, looking down.

Mal flips over onto her stomach, then pulls her knees under her to sit. “Hey. Look at me?”

He does, shyly.

“So, turns out I was wrong about finding someone who wanted to kiss me,” she teases, smiling. 

Alex cocks his head in confusion, and Mal can see when it clicks into place.

“Oh, holy shit,” he breathes. “Me?”

“You.”

“Wha- you- _me?!”_

“Yes, you! I- look, I’ve told you I love you how many times now? That-” she stutters as she realizes what she’s implied, and clears her throat “- yeah. That, um, that hasn’t changed. I love you as a person, obviously, but like, romantically, theoretically, I really like you?”

“Oh my god, I’ve never heard you sound so nervous,” Alex laughs. “Yeah, I love you too. _And_ I really like you,” he adds, still blushing a little.

Mal’s brain goes blank, so she just throws out the first thing that comes to mind. “Truth or dare?”

Alex barks out a single laugh, then answers, a thoughtful expression on his face, “Dare.”

“Kiss me?” Mal asks, feeling her own cheeks go warm.

“Of course,” he answers, and leans in.

The kiss is soft and warm, kind of wet, and a little messy. They both giggle, and end up knocking teeth.

“Are you okay?” Mal giggles, stroking Alex’s hair when he pulls back.

“Yeah,” he says, licking his lips. “Uh, try again?”

“Fine by me!”

“Can I sit on your lap?”

“Absolutely.”

Then they speak at the same time.

“Wait, is that-”

“Are you-”

and then they giggle.

“I’m just gonna go ahead and assume that that’s _not_ a banana in your pocket?” Mal asks.

“Oh my god, Mal,” Alex laughs. “First things first, that’s not how pockets work, I’ve never understood that phrase. Second of all, yes, and can I assume the same for you?”

Mal feels her cheeks heat again. “Sure can. Are you okay with this?”

Alex thinks for a moment. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m alright. You?”

“Yes, please.”

They laugh. In the second of silence that follows, the tension in the air shifts. It sparks a little higher, and then, without speaking, they draw each other in again.

Mal is making little noises in the back of her throat, and Alex is _this close_ to letting out an extremely lewd moan. She does something with her tongue that he mimics, carefully, and she suddenly rolls her hips forward, pressing her hard-on into Alex’s belly.

_“Mmngh,”_ Alex groans, from deep in his chest- shit.

Mal yanks back from his lips, staring at him wild-eyed.

He winces. “I’m sorry?”

“Holy shit, do not be,” Mal says breathlessly, and- oh, now that he looks at her, he can see how blown her pupils are. “That’s the single fucking hottest thing I’ve ever heard, please kiss me again.”

So he does, and this time, he worries less about trying to keep himself under control. When she grinds down on him, circling her hips like- like (oh, god, he can barely think it), he accidentally thrusts up, rubbing his nearly achingly-hard erection against her ass.

“Nng _uh,”_ Mal gasps. “Holy shit. Oh my god, here, lay- yes, just like that, _please.”_ She settles herself on top of him, straddling his hips, and kisses him hotly. One of his hands flies to her hip, thoughtlessly, and she moans in approval.

Alex makes a high-pitched noise (that he refuses to call a whine) when Mal tentatively licks into his mouth again. Everything is so hot and slippery, except for- well, except for their cocks, which are trapped inside pants and underwear and very much not appreciating it - at least, from Alex’s point of view. He rubs against her anyways, perfectly happy with the rough friction if this is what he gets.

And then she breaks away.

Alex has to admit that it’s a whimper, this time.

Mal laughs. “Yeah, I know. Do you want to, uh -” her hand drifts down towards her waistband -

“Yes.”

They both laugh as they shove and squirm enough fabric out of the way so they can get their cocks out, and then the laughter abruptly stops.

Mal swallows audibly, and opens her mouth, but nothing comes out.

Surprisingly, Alex is the one who speaks first. “Oh my god, you’re beautiful.”

“Oh. Uh, thank you. Yes. You’re, um.” She stares down at him. “Holy shit.”

“What?” Alex asks, squirming a little.

“Oh my god, nothing bad, don’t worry, just- jesus _christ,_ I think you broke my brain. This is so fucking hot.”

“Can I… may I touch you?”

_“Please,”_ Mal whines. As Alex carefully wraps a hand around her cock, she leans down and kisses him again, stifling her moans against his mouth. He suddenly has no shame doing the same.

_“Ohh, god,”_ Mal moans, breaking the kiss again. “Can I- can I- you?”

“You can me,” Alex answers rapidly, not even registering the grammar. “Please.”

And the sheer pleasure that jolts through him at the touch of her hand is like nothing he’s ever felt - not the first time he masturbated, not the time he discovered porn, not the first time he found his prostate, none of it. It is _so far ahead_ that it is in another _galaxy._

“Fuck.”

“Yeah.”

_“Fuck,”_ Alex moans, louder.

“Yeah,” Mal agrees, filthy sounds falling from her lips alongside Alex.

“AH!” Alex shouts.

“Oh, oh, oh god,” Mal pants. “Here, can I- let me-” and she grasps _both_ of their cocks in _one hand._

Alex has no idea how to classify the sound he makes, but whatever the _hell_ it is, it comes from somewhere deep inside him, somewhere primal. Mal… _really_ likes it, assuming the similar noise she makes is any indication.

“Fuck _me,”_ she breathes, in between gasps.

“Well, not no- o- _ooow,”_ Alex forces out. Mal huffs something that could be a laugh, twists her wrist, and he _keens._ It’s high-pitched, voiceless, and rings from the back of his throat. Mal makes a deep sort of sound - was that a _growl?!_ \- and ruts against him particularly hard. Everything, _everything,_ feels so much, so good, so overwhelming and sudden and-

_“Oh,_ Mal, fuck, gonna come-”

“Yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah, me too- _oh, OH!”_ she shouts.

_“Mal!”_ Alex cries.

There’s an explosion of warmth between them, a hot and slippery mess that slides down Alex’s sides and soaks into his t-shirt. He yanks it off as soon as he can after (what feels like) shooting his brain out his dick, wipes off his stomach, balls it up, and chucks it on the floor. Then he lets himself go boneless, gasping and panting into nothingness.

“Jesus christ,” Mal whispers.

“Just Alex,” he breathes.

“Shuddup,” she answers, punching weakly at his shoulder. “Oh my god.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh my _god.”_

“Uh-huh.”

They lie together for a few moments, breathing heavily. Eventually, Mal sits up. 

Alex tucks himself in, and she follows suit.

“Holy shit,” she adds.

“Think I got that.”

“You wanna, uh… I dunno, rinse the jizz outta your shirt before it dries? ‘Cause that’s gotta be hell to wash out.”

“Oh.” Alex lets himself sort of slide off the couch, then grabs the shirt and stands up. It is indeed unpleasantly… textured. “Walk with me?”

Mal gets up, too. “Yeah.”

Then, when they’re halfway to the laundry room - “Wait, did you say ‘you can me’?”

Alex bursts out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> CNTW explanation: Underage technically applies, since Mal and Alex are both under 18, but it isn't mentioned, except for the youth implied by never having been kissed. They are ~16-17, as am I at the time of writing this. That's it! Go ahead and enjoy.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed! Or don't, but I do love feedback.


End file.
